What love gave us
by Star Twins
Summary: Après leur victoire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et ses amis tentent de retrouver une existence normale. Mais les Mangemorts en fuite veillent, et un nouveau complot se trame dans l'ombre.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** What Love gave us.

**Auteur:** Star Twins

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note: **Bien... Voici donc la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire une fanfiction d'Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça donnera, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Mon intérêt principal est de continuer l'histoire en respectant le caractère des personnages. Pas de OOCs! Comme la majorité des auteurs de fanfic, je vais massacrer les couples créés par JK Rowling et faire les miens. ^^ Mais je me débrouillerai pour que ça soit un minimum subtil ! Je suis navrée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça mais il y aura un couple slash dans mon histoire (les autres hétéros), car c'est un pairing qui me tient à cœur.

**IMPORTANT: **L'histoire commence donc quelques jours après la guerre et ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. En ce qui concerne les reliques de la mort, j'ai pris la version du livre, celle où Harry ne casse pas la baguette. La mort de Severus Rogue par contre est la version du film car la fleur bleue je suis l'a trouvée plus émouvante. ^^

Merci à ceux qui lisent! (Ceci n'est que l'humble prologue)

Prologue

xxx

A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait lentement, illuminant le Lac Noir et découpant dans le ciel orangé la silhouette du Château dont les fenêtres s'éclairaient les unes après les autres, telles une multitude de lucioles. Le calme régnait partout. Une légère brise, annonciatrice de l'été, tentait en vain de combler de son chant le silence tranquille d'après-guerre que personne ne venait troubler. Presque personne. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, une silhouette encapuchonnée progressait furtivement, se distinguant grâce aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Elle savait, cette silhouette, que les seules personnes susceptibles de la surprendre se trouvaient actuellement dans le Château, au banquet du soir, mais la prudence l'obligeait à se faire discrète.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'enfonça dans les bois sinistres, serpentant entre les arbres avec assurance et semblant se rendre à un endroit bien précis. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'individu déboucha dans une clairière. Le lieux lui semblèrent étrangement vides, compte tenu de l'activité qui y avait régné quelques jours plus tôt. L'inconnu se jeta à terre et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans la poussière. La crainte qu'il ressentait depuis son introduction dans le Parc de Poudlard se mua en peur. Peur d'être découvert, bien qu'encore une fois, les habitants fussent en ce moment de manger – et de toute façon, trop préoccupés par les travaux de reconstruction et la réorganisation de l'école pour mettre en place le moindre système de sécurité et pour se douter que déjà, quelque chose se tramait à nouveau dans l'ombre – peur d'être attaqué par Dieu sait quelle créature de la Forêt, peur de ce qu'on ferait de lui s'il revenait les mains vides. Il fouillait le sol, s'écorchant les doigts, débusquant les insectes tapis dans la terre battue. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur, circulaire et légèrement enfoncé dans le sol, sous ses doigts. Il gratta un instant et finit par extirper un petit objet qu'il nettoya rapidement pour pour pouvoir identifier une bague, surmontée d'une pierre noire fendue en deux. Dessus était gravé un symbole. Un trait, entouré d'un cercle, lui-même entouré d'un triangle. Il retint un cri de soulagement et se releva précipitamment en fourrant l'anneau dans sa poche. Il revint en courant le plus rapidement possible à la lisière de la Forêt, se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit, réfléchissant.

Il avait effectué la première partie de sa mission, mais la partie la plus facile. L'étranger inspecta les alentours. Personne. La nuit était tombée, parsemée d'étoiles, et toutes les fenêtres étaient désormais illuminées. Du moins, dans les parties intactes de l'édifice. Il se détacha de l'orée de la Forêt et rejoignit aussi discrètement qu'il put la tour qui abritait la Volière. Il se plaça contre le mur, dans l'ombre, et attendit. Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un se pencha à une des fenêtres au dessus de lui et observa le sol. La silhouette pria pour qu'il s'agisse de la bonne personne. Ses yeux habitués au noir distinguèrent de longs cheveux noirs, des formes féminines et l'uniforme scolaire de l'école, et poussa un soupir rassuré tout en faisant signe à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle disparut quelques secondes, et réapparut avec une chouette semblant porter un gros paquet. Cette dernière s'élança dans le vide tandis que la fille s'éclipsait définitivement. L'animal vola jusqu'à l'individu encapuchonné et vint se poser sur son bras tendu. Ce dernier détacha le paquet grossièrement emballé en chassant négligemment l'oiseau, concentré sur le colis. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et en tira le contenu. Il s'agissait d'une cape très fine, un cape dont la consistance faisaient penser à de l'eau qu'on aurait changé en étoffe. Il sauta de joie. La deuxième partie de sa mission était une réussite. Mais la troisième partie, et la plus dure, restait à accomplir.

Il se recouvrit de la cape et devint instantanément invisible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser à nouveau le Parc pour rejoindre le Lac Noir, des éclats de voix le stoppèrent. Il leva la tête vers une grande tour, l'origine du bruit et grogna de colère. L'une des fenêtres les plus basses de la tour était grande ouverte, et trois personnes était assises sur le rebord en contemplant le ciel. Elles avaient par conséquent une vue formidable sur le Lac, empêchant l'individu d'accomplir son but. Il devait donc attendre qu'elles daignent s'en aller. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester là? Risquant de se faire repérer à chaque seconde? Il resserra la cape autour de lui, furieux et inquiet. Tandis qu'il les guettait, ces trois personnes lui semblèrent étrangement familières de part leur taille, leurs formes, leur attitude... Il sortit de sa poche une paire de Multiplettes et les observa avec. Il eut un choc. Les trois individus assis à la fenêtre n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Dans le doute, il frotta les verres de ses jumelles. Mais rien à faire. Il avait beau les nettoyer, c'était bel et bien Harry Potter et ses deux célèbres amis qu'il voyait discuter paisiblement, le nez en l'air. L'étranger frémit. Harry Potter. Ce serait tellement facile, là, maintenant, de lui lancer un _Avada Kedvra_... Mais les autres avaient été formels. Ils auraient besoin du garçon pour la suite. Il ne sortit donc pas sa baguette. Il ne bougea même pas, attendant simplement. Heureusement, ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps. Durant vingt minutes environ il les regarda parler, rire, chahuter par moment. Le balafré était assis entre ses deux acolytes et le sujet de la conversation semblait varier du lourd au léger et vice-versa, d'après les expressions de leurs visages. Finalement, le rouquin fut le premier à se lever. Il ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux de Potter et sauta à l'intérieur de la tour. La brune elle, embrassa le Sauveur sur le front, lui arrachant un sourire apaisé, et le tira par la main pour qu'ils rentrent également. Dès que la fenêtre fut refermée, l'inconnu traversa le Parc à vive allure jusqu'au Lac. Arrivé sur la rive, il inspecta les lieux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il rangea la cape dans sa poche et entra dans l'eau et avança jusqu'à ce que le niveau atteigne ses genoux. Le Lac Noir. Nouvel emplacement de la Tombe Blanche. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent qu'il versa dans l'eau. Si tout se passait normalement, la potion allait empoisonner l'eau – et dissuader toutes les créatures vivant dans le Lac de venir l'importuner – dans un rayon de quelques centaines de mètres à la ronde. L'individu prononça une formule compliquée, et des remous agitèrent le plat de l'eau à quelques mètres de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une forme blanche apparaisse à la surface. Un grand cercueil blanc émergea sous les yeux de l'encapuchonné qui se précipita dessus aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la tombe, il retira le lourd couvercle à l'aide de sa baguette. Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur semblait dormir, allongé dans son écrin, aussi frais qu'au jour de sa mort. Mais ses longues mains fines étaient croisées sur l'objet des convoitises de l'intrus. Ce dernier retira donc le plus délicatement possible la baguette que tenait le vieil homme en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le corps. Par respect inconscient pour le plus grand des Mages Blancs, ou alors pour que ses actes passent inaperçus jusqu'au dernier moment, - il ne le savait pas lui-même – il remit le couvercle soigneusement sur la tombe, qui retourna aussitôt dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir. Le voleur revint à la nage sur la terre ferme.

La troisième partie de sa mission était un succès, et personne ne l'avait découvert. Osant à peine croire à sa chance, il transplana immédiatement et reprit ses esprits une fois arrivé à destination, dans un luxueux salon lourdement décoré, et éclairé par des chandeliers. Aussitôt un homme fit irruption dans le salon comme s'il avait attendu. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au physique quelconque qui le harcela sans attendre, impatient:

« - Alors?

- Un instant, répondit l'autre d'un air agacé en retirant sa cape.

S'approchant d'une immense table en bois, il y déposa la Cape d'Invisibilité, la Baguette de Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection. L'autre homme se précipita d'un air avide en sifflant:

- Eh bien Parkinson, tu as fait un sacré boulot...

- Et toi? Demanda froidement le dénommé Parkinson, ennuyé de voir cet espèce d'imbécile tripoter son butin.

Le type sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Viens.

Il l'entraina dans une pièce adjacente qui ressemblait fortement à une sorte de laboratoire. L'homme lui fit traverser la pièce remplie de livres, potions et objets divers, passa devant une vieille armoire branlante et le conduisit jusqu'à un bureau. Sur le meuble envahi de piles de papiers reposait, dans une coupelle en métal, un os. Un os fracturé.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla Parkinson en l'examinant. Tu as prévenu les autres?

- Oui. Tout est en place.»

Les deux Mangemorts frissonnèrent, sentant l'instant décisif.


	2. Après la Guerre

Bonjour! Je suis navrée pour le retard, mais j'ai rencontré quelques soucis de scénario qui sont réglés à présent. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

C'est donc le premier chapitre. Surtout, donnez moi vos avis. Parce que je patauge..

XxX

« _La guerre ne laisse aux survivants que des cimetières à se partager _» André Frossard

xXx

**Après la Guerre**

xXx

Harry Potter était enfermé dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy et entendait les hurlements d'Hermione au-dessus de sa tête. Harry était à Poudlard et regardait, impuissant, les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres détruire peu à peu le château. Harry était dans la Forêt Interdite, face à Voldemort, la Pierre de Résurrection serrée dans sa main.

Harry était agenouillé sur le plancher sale, grinçant et couvert de sang de la Cabane Hurlante. Il sentait derrière lui la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps maigre effondré devant lui, dont il soutenait la nuque autant qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les orbes onyx comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois. Severus Rogue, éclaboussé de son propre sang, le regardait tout aussi intensément. Puis, lentement, il sourit, d'un sourire qui n'avait jamais été vu sur son visage auparavant, souffrant et terriblement désillusionné.

« - Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Harry, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Et tandis que l'homme poussait son dernier soupir, un puissant ronflement retentit. Alors, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était dans son lit, dans le dortoir de la tour Gryffondor à Poudlard. Haletant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et reconnaître les lieux. Puis, sans attendre, il s'extirpa de l'enchevêtrement de ses draps et se leva pour aller s'aérer à la fenêtre la plus proche. L'air frais le calma. Il était encore tôt. Un grondement sourd brisa à nouveau le silence, provenant du lit d'à côté. Le survivant resta là, à regarder le dortoir endormi. Son esprit essayait de ne pas trop se remémorer son cauchemar. Le seul et unique moyen pour ne pas se morfondre était d'oublier rapidement. Cependant, il médita quelques instants. Ce n'était pas le premier de ses cauchemars, et certainement pas le dernier. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu plus de la dizaine de jours écoulés depuis la fin de la Bataille pour se remettre du traumatisme. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé de la mort de Rogue jusqu'à cette nuit. Il avait dû subir plusieurs fois celles de Remus et Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, parfois encore Sirius. Même la sienne. Mais pour le maître des potions, c'était une première. Severus Tobias Rogue. Le héros méconnu, songea Harry. Tant d'émotions contradictoires s'insinuaient en lui à cette pensée... Si bien qu'il remercia Ron lorsque celui-ci, d'un nouveau ronflement bruyant, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il referma la fenêtre et attrapa sur la table de nuit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses voisins les plus proches étaient Ron, Seamus, et Neville. Il pouvait distinguer facilement leurs visages dans la semi pénombre matinale, les rideaux des baldaquins étant tous largement ouverts. Personne ne voulait s'isoler. Neville marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le ventre, faisant sourire Harry. Le Survivant se sentit chez lui, dans ce cadre familier, et ses idées morbides lui parurent un peu plus lointaines. Mais en tournant la tête, il aperçut le lit vide et froid de Colin Crivey, et se résigna. Ça allait être une sale journée. Il finit par se lever. Ron s'étrangla dans son ronflement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis il s'étira en se frottant le visage.

« - L'est quelle heure ..?

- Sept heures, lui répondit le brun, amusé.

Il fouilla dans sa valise et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main, imité par son ami. Peu à peu, le dortoir s'éveillait, des débuts de conversations se faisaient entendre.

Harry et Ron furent parmi les premiers à descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves réveillés. Et de toute façon il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves tout court. La majorité de ceux qui avait participé à la Bataille – et qui avait survécu – étaient rentrés chez eux et ne reviendraient qu'à la rentrée. Même les septième année, qui devraient revenir passer leurs ASPICs. De plus l'année scolaire précédente avait été considéré comme nulle et perdue selon le corps professoral, et tous les élèves devraient la ré-effectuer, comme si de rien n'était.

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione les attendait, assise seule sur le banc et délaissait le bol de porridge posé devant elle au profit d'un épais livre appuyé contre son verre de jus d'orange.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle Harry qui s'asseyait près d'elle, tandis que Ron prenait place en face d'eux après l'avoir embrassée.

Le cœur du brun se serra lorsqu'il lut le titre de l'ouvrage de son amie. _Sortilèges d'amnésie et leur_

_Annulation_. Effectivement, Hermione rencontrait à présent quelques difficultés quant à la mémoire de ses parents.

- Alors, demanda-t-il en attrapant un scone dans un plat devant lui ainsi que de la confiture. Ça avance?

- Pas réellement, répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

Totalement absorbées par son ouvrage, elle ne cessait de tourner frénétiquement les pages, revenant parfois en arrière ou laissant un marquage.

- J'ai cherché toute la nuit, avoua-t-elle. Mais rien à faire. Il n'y a rien !

Elle ferma brutalement son livre et le repoussa loin d'elle en le toisant d'un œil noir. Puis elle soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage, l'air fatigué. Harry avait cessé de manger, inquiet. Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu devrais en parler à des Médicomages, Hermione, la conseilla le rouquin d'un qui se voulait concerné.

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas la première chose que j'ai faite Ronald? Réplique-t-elle froidement.

Puis son visage se décomposa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle. Je leur en ai déjà parlé. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de solution. En fait, ils sont en train d'en chercher une, parce qu'ils ont un cas similaire à l'hôpital. Il s'agit de – sa voix trembla – Gilderoy Lockart. Et si on ne trouve pas de remède? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Ils eurent chacun le réflexe de lui prendre une main.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il.

- Mange quelque chose, renchérit Ron en lui tendant une des innombrables tartines qu'il s'était préparées.

La brune la prit en souriant et mordit dedans.

Néanmoins préoccupé, Harry détourna la tête et scruta son entourage en réfléchissant. Pourquoi diable ne trouvait-on pas le contre-sort qui soignerait les parents d'Hermione? Si ni elle ni les chercheurs n'y parvenaient, personne n'y arriverait, songea-t-il en observant Blaise Zabini, qui, à la table des Serpentard, se débattait avec une théière ensorcelée sous les rires moqueurs de Théodore Nott. Plus près, chez les Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood remuait distraitement le contenu de sa tasse, plongée dans la lecture du Chicaneur. Le regard du brun se posa par hasard sur la table des professeurs, à la place désormais vide du maître des potions. Cela était bizarre à voir. Sensation étrange. Fort peu agréable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Il _avait_ un pincement au cœur. Une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers son amie et l'appela:

- Hermione?

- Hmm? Fit-elle en mâchant son toast.

- Dans quels domaines as-tu cherché une solution, exactement?

- Partout, s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant son verre. _Contre-sorts_, _Principes de l'Amnésie_, _Sortilèges Oubliés de Médicomagie_...

- Et si ce n'était pas un sortilège qu'il fallait chercher? L'interrompit-il.

- Comment ça?

- Ça pourrait être autre chose. Une incantation, un artefact... Une potion?

La jeune sorcière, qui s'apprêtait à mordre à nouveau dans sa tartine, stoppa son geste et le fixa.

- Une potion? Bredouilla-t-elle. Je, heu.. Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires qu'elle entassa dans son sac. Merci Harry, j'en parlerai au professeur Slughorn. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu vas à la bibliothèque, achevèrent les deux garçons à sa place.

Elle sourit, puis tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle. Un instant plus tard, Harry sentit deux bras fins autour de ses épaules et un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonjour, lui fit Ginny en s'asseyant à la place qu'Hermione venait de quitter, tandis que d'autres Gryffondor s'installaient de part et d'autre de la table. Le brun sourit et effleura de sa main le dos de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, lui dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Il la regarda un instant, touché par son attention.

- Non, mentit-il d'un ton apaisant. C'est juste que... ton frère a ronflé.

Ron lui décocha un regard noir tandis qu'à côté, Seamus ricanait dans ses céréales.

- Hermione n'est pas ici? Demanda Lavande Brown à côté de Ginny, l'air déçu.

- Tu l'as ratée de quelques secondes, lui répondit Ron d'un air las. Elle est partie à la bibliothèque.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait tiré Lavande des griffes de Greyback durant la Bataille, cette dernière lui portait un intérêt exagéré.

- Elle continue à chercher? Demanda Ginny en se servant du thé. J'espère que vous ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs, dit-elle soudain, avec un regard sévère. Parce qu'à mon avis, si même les Médicomages ne trouvent pas de solution, il y a peu de chances...

- Les Médicomages peuvent se tromper, assura Ron.

Mais Harry réfléchissait aux paroles de la rouquine.

- Elle a raison... Ils n'ont jamais réussi à guérir Lockart... Ça va faire six ans qu'ils cherchent!

- Mais Lockart a perdu la mémoire à cause de ma baguette défectueuse, s'écria le rouquin. Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle! Bon sang, ce que vous pouvez être défaitistes! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça!

A la table voisine, quelques élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux, intrigués.

- Écoute, rétorqua le Survivant, moi aussi je veux l'aider, mais il faut rester réaliste.

Le concerné se contenta de grogner en jouant avec sa cuillère. Le brun se tourna vers sa petite amie, en quête de soutien, mais celle-ci ne suivait plus la conversation et fixait froidement un point au loin en face d'elle, à la table Serpentard. Il suivit son regard et la taquina:

- C'est Malefoy que tu admires comme ça?

- Non, dit-elle distraitement sans détourner ses yeux. C'est Pansy Parkinson que je regarde. Elle ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

Harry porta son attention sur la concernée et constata qu'effectivement, la Serpentard avait les yeux posés sur lui, l'air peu avenant.

- Bah, n'y fais pas attention, la rassura-t-il.

Pourtant, quand la brune s'aperçut qu'ils la toisaient également, elle ne baissa pas son regard pour autant, et se pencha vers Malefoy à sa droite pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle semblait attendre une réponse avec avidité et dut être déçue car le blond ne lui répondit pas et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son bol, à la surprise de Harry.

- Je crois que Malefoy est malade, déclara-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes, lui fit Seamus avec un sourire narquois. On ne peut pas dire que tout coule de source pour lui en ce moment.

- Comment ça? Demanda le dernier fils des Weasley.

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Continua Seamus. Ils en ont même fait un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Oh moi tu sais, je serai plutôt Chicaneur en ce moment.

- Tu lis le Chicaneur, toi? S'étonna Lavande, sceptique.

- Oui, bon, s'agaça Ron, ils ont dit quoi dans la Gazette?

- Eh bien, même si ses parents ont été innocentés, expliqua Dean, on a réquisitionné leur manoir. Ils en sont réduits à vivre dans une résidence secondaire. Ils ont eu pas mal d'ennuis avec la banque Gringotts.

- Sans compter que le père Malefoy n'est plus très bien vu au ministère, ajouta Ginny. Surtout depuis que c'est Kingsley qui assure les fonctions temporaires du Ministre. Peut-être que c'est la fin de l'empire Malefoy.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, la contredit Seamus.

Il sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de son sac et le leur montra.

- Regarde, c'est au bas de la première page. Ça parle d'une somme de cent cinquante mille gallions qui a été offerte à la directrice de Poudlard pour les réparations. « Grâce à ce généreux don de Monsieur Malefoy, l'école ne gardera bientôt plus de séquelles de la Bataille. » lut-il. Les Malefoy ont peut-être rencontré quelques difficultés mais ils sont encore largement assez riches pour essayer de bien se faire voir.

- Et ça, renchérit Dean, c'est l'exemplaire d'hier. Entre temps, Malefoy a encore eu le temps de faire un autre don, d'après ce que je sais.

- Ah ouais, et à qui? Grogna Ron.

En guise de réponse, quelques dizaines de hiboux s'engouffrèrent par les fenêtres de la Salle. Le courrier arrivait, en quantité étonnante pour si peu d'élèves, mais il faudrait du temps aux parents avant d'avoir à nouveau confiance.

Lorsque le groupe eut en main quelques exemplaires du journal, il y eut un instant de lecture silencieuse, puis Ron déclara:

- A Sainte Mangouste. Cent mille Gallions. On se demande d'où il sort tout cet argent, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. En fait non, je ne veux même pas savoir.

- Bah, fit Neville, peu importe de qui ça vient et pour quelles raisons. Ça reste cent mille Gallions pour les malades de Sainte Mangouste.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que son ami disait ça en pensant à ses parents.

_- Les grands actes de générosités de Lucius Malefoy?_ Lut une voix indignée par-dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Ils ont ré-embauché Rita Skeeter ou ils ont trouvé encore mieux ?

Le Survivant se tourna vers une Hermione outrée tandis que Ginny riait légèrement.

- Harry, lui dit la brune, j'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall. Elle voudrait te voir dans son bureau assez rapidement. Ce n'est rien de grave, s'empressa-t-elle d''ajouter en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- On ne va pas tarder à y aller nous aussi, déclara Ron. On a du travail. Les réparations n'attendent pas.

- Oui. A tout à l'heure, fit le brun.

Il se leva et embrassa Ginny avant de quitter la Grande Salle avec Hermione.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque? Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs vides. Tu n'y es même pas restée dix minutes..

Elle sortit un épais volume de son sac. _Potions Médicinales_.

- J'ai pris ça, expliqua-t-elle d'un air sceptique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché. Parce que j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit...

Elle hésita, gênée. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir et il fit de même.

- Quoi? L'encouragea-t-il.

- Harry, le professeur Slughorn sait de quoi il parle, mais... Il y avait quelqu'un de plus doué encore.

Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait.

- Qui donc?

- Harry... Il faut que tu me dises où se trouve le manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il y aura peut-être des choses dedans qui pourront...

- Sais pas où il est, grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru en se remettant à marcher.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible!

Elle le rattrapa en courant et lui saisit le bras.

- Harry, tu refuses d'évoquer le professeur Rogue depuis que tu nous as montré ses souvenirs. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'en parler une bonne fois pour toutes?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Hermione, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur la manche que la brune retenait.

Il y eut un silence et il put enfin récupérer son bras.

- J'imagine à peu près ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme. Je ne veux pas que tu restes comme ça.

Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Il avait envie de se mettre en colère mais ne le fit pas. Il la regarda un instant, avec ses grands yeux marron, ses cheveux touffus et son cœur sur la main, et il sourit. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il l'aimait le plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il savait très bien où était le livre de potions, mais un doute s'insinua en lui. Et si le livre avait été brûlé dans l'incendie de la Salle sur Demande, lors de la Bataille? Il fallait tout de même vérifier. Il se sentit affreusement honteux de sa réaction. Hermione voulait retrouver ses parents.

- Nous irons chercher ce livre quand j'aurai vu la directrice, d'accord?

- Oui, fit Hermione en souriant.

Devant la statue qui donnait sur l'escalier en colimaçon, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ignorait le mot de passe.

- Citronnade, prononça Hermione, arrachant au jeune homme un petit sourire mélancolique.

Lorsque les escaliers apparurent, elle se tourna vers lui:

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, maintenant, lui dit-elle.

Elle hésita, puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, il grimpa les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, entendit-il.

Il entra. Le bureau était, comme de coutume, un sanctuaire d'objets tous plus fascinants et encombrants les uns que les autres. C'était comme si Dumbledore y vivait encore. Les mêmes fragiles instruments d'argent sur les petites tables, les mêmes étagères de livres, la même pensine de pierre, le même bureau. Seul le perchoir de Fumseck avait disparu. Tout comme l'oiseau. Au mur, les innombrables tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard. Un instant, Harry se demanda si, plus tard, un tableau serait accroché au mur pour Rogue. Il songea distraitement que si cela se faisait, il n'oserait peut être plus jamais entrer dans ce bureau.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Le concerné releva la tête et sourit chaleureusement au portrait de Albus Dumbledore juste en face de lui.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit-il.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Oh, je...

_- Hum, hum_...

Harry sursauta bien malgré lui à cette imitation de Dolores Ombrage et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit pour laisser échapper un gloussement en constatant qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall assise à son bureau, vexée d'avoir été confondue avec le décor.

- Oh, bonjour, Professeur. Excusez-moi, sourit-il tandis que Dumbledore lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter.

Il s'exécuta et pris place sur une chaise en face du bureau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? S'enquit-elle, le visage neutre.

-... Bien? S'étonna Harry.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du professeur McGonagall de perdre son temps avec les civilités.

- Bien, fit-elle.

Elle joignit ses mains sur la table et le regarda, toujours impassible.

- J'imagine, commença-t-elle, que vous aviez prévu de vous joindre aux travaux aujourd'hui.

- Oui, répondit Harry, désorienté. Comme chaque jour. Oh, les réparations avancent très vite, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez savoir.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle, et je dois dire que je suis touchée que tous ces élèves soient restés pour nous aider. Je n'espérais pas ça.

- Et je suppose que ça ira encore plus vite maintenant que nous avons reçu ce... don, déclara-t-il avec une moue ironique.

La vieille femme sourit.

- Ce que la Gazette du Sorcier oublie de préciser Monsieur Potter, c'est que nous refusons ce don.

- Oh, fit intelligemment Harry, surpris.

- Mais ne nous attardons pas plus sur le sujet, dit-elle. En réalité, j'ai à vous proposer quelque chose de plus … intéressant que les réparations du château, si je puis me permettre.

- Comment ça?

- Comme vous le savez, fit McGonagall d'un air sérieux, les partisans les plus importants du Seigneur des Ténèbres de sont plus une menace. Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov sont morts. Les Malefoy ne peuvent plus être considérés comme des Mangemorts et Dorian Nott est en prison. Quant au professeur Rogue...

- Il n'en a jamais vraiment été une, de menace. Fit amèrement le Survivant.

- Cependant, reprit la directrice, il reste encore des Mangemorts en liberté. Des anonymes, le rassura-t-elle, pas très dangereux. Mais gênants tout de même, et qui risquent de vouloir se venger. Je ne vous demande pas de partir à la chasse aux crapules, Monsieur Potter. Mais il se trouve qu'un groupuscule de ces individus s'est réfugié dans une boutique que vous connaissez certainement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes: Barjow et Beurk. Si vous voulez aider un peu... c'est l'occasion, conclut-elle.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il allait accepter. Il ressentait le besoin de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de tout ce qui touchait à la guerre. Faire le ménage. Cependant, plus de morts. Il y en avait eu déjà trop.

- J'accepte, déclara-t-il en souriant. Quand est-ce que je pars?

McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil.

- Maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous venez ?! S'exclama Harry, stupéfait, en se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

- Je suis un peu plus endurante que ce que vous imaginez, Potter, gronda-t-elle. Mais nous ne serons pas seuls, rajouta-t-elle en enfilant une cape. Deux personnes nous accompagnent.

- Qui donc? Fit Harry.

- Notre ministre en personne, Kingsley. Et aussi George Weasley, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long. Ils nous attendent sur place. Avez-vous votre baguette? S'enquit-elle en mettant la sienne dans une poche de son manteau.

- Oui, fit-il en la lui montrant.

- Parfait, nous pouvons partir sans attendre.

- Quoi? Comme ça, là, maintenant tout de suite? S'étonna Harry

- Oui, Potter, comme ça, là, maintenant tout de suite. Nous allons transplaner. Comme vous le savez, les protections du château, sortilège anti-transplanage compris, n'ont pas encore été ré-installées.

Il acquiesça, et pris le bras qu'elle lui tendait. Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

xXx

Il y a déjà des indices sur certains futur couples. Des avis?


End file.
